


Roy Mustang and the Transfiguration Investigation

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter Fusion - Fandom
Genre: Just an excuse to give them all wands, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Era, Post-Harry Potter Era, hogwarts fusion, timelines are messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Roy Mustang was one of the few Wizard-Alchemists in the world so when he is contacted by the Fuhrer to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a favor to the Minister of Magic, he agrees.  No one said he'd be teaching Defense Against the Arts though.  Or that he'd have to handle the discipline of not only his former House, but the newest transfiguration teacher as well.Ed Elric was all set to begin his career as an Auror, to get out and explore Europe, and to finally be free.  Right up until he gets asked to return to Hogwarts.  The Transfiguration teacher has been murdered and there is an investigator coming all the way from the Hidden Continent of Xerxes.Will Ed and Roy be able to put aside old differences to follow the investigation into the murder of the professor?  And can they do it in time to stop the brewing war between the wizarding world, alchemists, and a world of muggles that know nothing of either of them?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. Roy Mustang's Return

**Author's Note:**

> So. Messed up timelines be warned. The events of Fullmetal took less time than in the original story, so Ed and Al were 13 & 14 when they came to Hogwarts. Xerxes is on a completely different calendar than the rest of the world, so while the Battle of Hogwarts was raging, the brothers (& friends) were defeating Father. When Ed and Al come to Hogwarts, its to a very sad wizarding world that is recovering from their wounds. Which is perfect for the brothers who have their own wounds to settle. (I actually spent days figuring this out, but i'm not going to bore anyone more with it. Just say - timeline magic! - and lets get this show on the road!)
> 
> Ed tests out of a lot of classes and ends up teaching Alchemy part time while he is still a student. Alphonse could have tested out of a lot, but he wanted to be with kids his own age. So he only tests out of the classes he doesn't want to take (like Alchemy). 
> 
> Also, I wrote a prequel to this some time ago because I realized we wouldn't be seeing Team Mustang at Hogwarts in this. If you want to read that, it's [ Mail Time in Central](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984476). Its set right after the brothers get to Hogwarts.

Twilight began to fall as he made his way through the once familiar streets. It wasn’t as crowded as it would be once school began but the foot traffic was a soothing distraction from the turmoil of his thoughts. It’d been years, fourteen to be exact, since he’d visited the European continent. 

Travel between the European and Xerxian continent wasn’t forbidden, but it was rare. It was like stepping into two different worlds, not to mention the Muggle world that coexisted with the wizard world, unknowingly. The Xerxian continent was completely hidden to outside muggles, and visits to the exterior for those muggles who lived there were strictly monitored to ensure the wizard and alchemy worlds’ safety. 

Still, he had lived and breathed these streets for 7 years while he’d attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth. He smiled fondly as he walked past Ollivander’s and Madam Malkin’s. 

He probably needed to get a new set of robes since he hadn’t worn one since graduation. He needed to make a stop in Gringott’s to take money out of his account there, and pick up supplies, maybe stop by Honeydukes just for the fun of it and see about the new joke shop that had opened up in his absence. 

A door opened down the way and noise flooded the street. Full dark had fallen as he walked and the light was warm and welcoming. It was fall and while it wasn’t cold out, the wind had a chill. The door closed and he was left to his solitude. 

Another time he might enjoy the time to contemplate, but tonight he had someplace to be. He apparated away from the memories of Diagon Alley and his younger days. It was time for his meeting. He landed at the edge of Hogsmeade and followed the sound of laughter towards the business he had come to visit. He opened the door to the Three Broomsticks and smiled at his timing. The owner had just begun to set the fire in the grate and as she stood up from setting the kindling, he smiled. 

“Madame, allow me,” he said in warning. As he snapped his fingers fire followed the path he chose and the room was aburst with light as the flames crackled in the fireplace.

A hush fell over the room and Madame Rosmerta smiled at him. “Well now, if it isn’t Roy Mustang.”

He smiled back and she embraced him quickly. “You look as lovely as always, Madame.”

“And you have more charm than an army of men should. What has you back out this way?” she asked. “Last I heard, you’d returned to the Xerxian continent to become a soldier.”

“I was and I did. It’s General Mustang, now,” he touted.

“What can I get you while we catch up?” she asked.

“I’m afraid I’m here to meet an old friend. Though it sounds like I’ll be around for a while so there will be plenty of time for me to stop in and enjoy the company.”

“Let me get you a stiff cup before you find your friend then,” she said.

She left before he could answer but Roy took the time to survey the room and look for his quarry. He was surprised to find it in the form of a cat sitting on one of the corner booths near the back. When his drink arrived, he gave Rosmerta a kiss to the cheek and walked back. 

Before he got there, the cat ran off. He took his seat and settled to sip his drink before a stern woman with wire frame glasses came out of the corner to sit across from him. “It seems you still like to make your entrances as grand as possible.”

He smiled. “Guilty as charged. I thought you wanted people to know I’d returned. My undercover by being out in the open only works if the word gets out, Headmistress.”

McGonagall let out a deep breath. “To be perfectly honest, I’m not thrilled with any of this but Arthur Weasley believed this to be best and I have no intention of doubting him.”

“Arthur’s a good man and a great judge of character.”

“You only say that because you didn’t have to teach his three youngest sons.”

Roy smiled as he took another drink. “About that. Teaching?” He had already agreed to it but he couldn’t help but question her choice once more.

“Yes. And I’m afraid I need to ask a favor in that capacity. The Transfiguration teacher that we need to replace was also supposed to take over the duties as the Head of his House. I’m still working on finding a new Transfiguration teacher at this late date, but I believe you would do quite well to take on the Head of House.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“You’re already a leader of men. And it is your house.”

He sighed. “This is why you wanted to meet here, isn’t it? You knew I would be less likely to turn you down in person.”

She smiled at him and he saw the warmer side of the Headmistress, the one who lost sleep over her students and who fussed over them when they weren’t aware. 

“You might be a master at manipulating people, Roy Mustang, but you aren’t the only one with a few tricks up their sleeve.”

He laughed as he thought about their predicament. “Do you have any leads on a Transfiguration teacher?”

She shook her head. “It took quite some time to find Professor Downey. We’ve been very thorough in our background checks since the Battle of Hogwarts.”

“As you should be. I can think of one person though. He would not only be able to teach the subject, but he’d be able to help in the investigation. I hate to mention it because, frankly, he’s a real pain in the ass, but he’s been background checked already and he’s familiar--”

“I will stop you there, Roy.”

It said something about her feelings that she had called him by his first name. 

“You can’t mean…him. He just graduated Hogwarts last year.”

“I know.”

“He’s an Auror, just waiting for assignment.”

“I know.”

“He’s…he’s…”

“Trust me. I know. But he taught at Hogwarts for the last 3 years of his schooling and since we need more eyes in the know on campus, he would be a good choice.”

“But…do you have any idea what it’s like to work with him?”

Roy sighed. “I do. I sent him to you, remember? He was under my command for three years.”

She sighed. “I’ll contact Arthur and see if he can make the arrangements. The things I do for my students. I thought I was finally done with him.”

“Not so long as his brother was still at Hogwarts, surely.”

“Well, maybe not, but I had certainly been ready to retire the name Professor Elric to the darkest recesses of my memory.”

“That bad?” Roy asked with a laugh. 

“You’ll find out. We moved the classrooms since you were last here. You’ll be teaching class side by side.”

Roy rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. He lifted his glass pointedly, “I probably need a few more of these to face that. And being the head of the house.”

“Roy, you know how much I appreciate you coming. I don’t know anyone else who could pull this off.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not about to let something happen to my Alma Mater, or to the professor that kept me most on my toes.”

“You were a handful yourself, Mr. Mustang.”

“One you were more than adequate to teach. It’s why I was confident in sending you the Elric brothers to make sure they were out of harm’s way.”

“I know better. You sent them to get them out of your hair.”

He held up his glass in acknowledgment. “To make sure I still had hair. Here’s to hoping I still have some by the time we catch our culprit.”

He raised a glass to his lips and prayed that they found them quickly. After 4 years since their last contact, Roy wasn’t sure what he’d see when he met the Elrics again. 


	2. The Train to Hogwarts

“I can’t believe you’re coming back already.”

Ed sighed as he took a seat on the train. He’d thought he was done with Hogwarts too. He had a brand-new job as an Auror and he’d been looking forward to getting out into the world and getting to know what the real England was all about. He and Alphonse had spent most of their life on the road on the Xerxian continent and, aside for a couple of trips to Hogsmeade when Al got permission, Ed hadn’t planned on settling down anywhere.

“Yeah, well, apparently I have about as much say in where I have to go as I did in the military. Less, because Mustang actually tried to help us when he could.”

Alphonse smiled. “I’m going to tell him you said that in my next letter.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Alphonse laughed at him, but Ed just sighed again. “At least I’ll get to teach something new this year.”

“Aren’t you a little… daunted… to be teaching the Headmistress’s class?”

“Nah. She might be strict, but McGonagall is alright.”

“If you say so, Brother.”

“I tested out of Transfigurations, remember, so I never had her as a teacher. She wasn’t too hard on me as a Headmistress to a teacher either.”

“There was that one time when you kept taking points from Ravenclaw.”

“That was not my fault, Al. The student kept arguing the best way to make a transmutation circle. A sixth year, in their first year of studying alchemy, tried to argue with me. She’s lucky I didn’t apparate with the little shit and drop him out of the castle.”

“Why aren’t we apparating, by the way?” Alphonse asked. “I know we could have just gone to Hogsmeade and walked.”

“You know why I’m back this year. I thought it might be a good idea to get a look at the students.”

“Most of them know you, Ed.”

“Most of them know I’m your brother. None of them will be surprised that I took the train with you one last time.”

Alphonse sighed. “I was actually looking forward to my 7th year.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just thought it might be different without you there.”

“What are you talking about, Alphonse? We were in different Houses. I barely ever saw you, between my advanced classes and my teaching.”

Al sighed as he looked out the window of the train. “Are you staying in the dorms?”

“No. The teachers have rooms in a different section of the castle. And they’re going to make me eat at the teacher’s table, at least for dinner. I can’t even eat with you.”

“Probably for the best. You always got in trouble for eating at the Hufflepuff table anyway.”

“I still can’t believe the Sorting Hat did that to us.”

“You can’t still be mad about it 4 years later.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell the hat to let you follow me!”

“I wanted to be placed fairly. It’s not my fault you ended up in the worst House at Hogwarts.”

“Take that back, Al!”

“Nope. Hufflepuff all the way,” he said as he stuck his tongue out.

Ed glared at his brother, but they were interrupted by the food cart, and the enormous pile of sweets they divided between them made him forget all about the slight to his House.

Four years since he’d gotten his brother’s body back, and they’d left the Xerxian continent to learn magic at Hogwarts, and Ed still couldn’t get over the joy he felt every time his brother sat down to eat food again.

***


	3. Introductions, Reunions,  and the Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest appearance from the Sorting Hat!

Alphonse sat at the Hufflepuff table and was happy enough to be back with his friends. It was his final year at Hogwarts and even with his brother there, Alphonse was still pleased to be back. There were only a handful of alchemists in the world who had mastered wizardry and at the end of this year, he would be one of them. 

His brother, Ed, had become one last year. The people of Amestris didn’t care much for magic. Neither had Ed, for that matter, but once they’d been convinced to go to Hogwarts, he’d applied himself to it like he did everything else. Not only had Ed tested out of four of the core classes, Hogwarts had needed an alchemy teacher so Ed had taken that on as well. He would have tested out of Defense against the Dark Arts, but Ed kept forgetting and used alchemy instead of magic to best the test. 

Ed still gave him a hard time because Al could have tested out of some of the classes as well, but after years of living life as a suit of armor, he was happy to be a normal student. He’d tested into the third year, where he was meant to be, and refused any conversations about accelerated classes. He _was_ going to speak to the head of his house about testing out of a few classes this year, just to have them on his record. He was certain he knew enough about Ancient Runes and Ancient Studies from cramming with Ed to pass any test. 

There were two seats still empty at the end of the teacher’s Head Table when the first years were brought in, but luckily Ed walked to the table before the Sorting Hat could get started. As much as he was annoyed about being separated into different houses from his brother, Ed loved watching the first years get sorted.

Al waved at him and Ed waved back with a big smile. Becca, another seventh year Hufflepuff nudged him with her elbow. “I thought your brother was done teaching here? Wasn’t he going to be an Auror?”

“Last minute decision,” Alphonse said.

“I heard Professor Downey was attacked,” Greg said from across the table, “and that they had to replace him last minute.”

“And I haven’t heard anything about the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, either. Where is he?” Becca asked.

Al shrugged his shoulders but the sorting had begun and he wasn’t about to miss it. 

_“Oh come around, you seeking hearts and listen to my story,_

_For I shall put your hearts at rest, and show you to your glory,_

_For my duty to majestic Hogwarts is to make the lasting choice,_

_To put you in the proper House, where with friends you can rejoice._

_So listen well my brand new friends, while I sit upon your head,_

_For words of truth will lead to greatness if you heed what I have said._

_You might wander the halls, dress in Gryffindor robes of red and gold,_

_If your heart is sturdy, your dreams are grand, and your nerves are strong and bold._

_Or you might be clad in Hufflepuff_ _’s dazzling coat of yellow and black,_

_Where they work hard, they follow the rules, and they have each other_ _’s back,_

_Or perhaps you look better in Ravenclaw_ _’s brilliant bronze and blue,_

_If learning, wits, and wisdom are to what your heart is true._

_Or maybe you_ _’re for Slytherin’s finery in shades of silver and green,_

_If cunning, ambition, and loyalty and the traits that are most seen._

_Now, sit down on the cushioned stool and let us see what story you tell,_

_And to what house you will do your best to honor, while in these halls you dwell._ _”_

When the song was done, Alphonse clapped with the others. The first girl who was called by the Headmistress hopped up on the stool. The hat was barely on her head when it called out “Hufflepuff!”

Their table cheered wildly to have the first of the new students placed in their house, then quieted down for the next. There were a lot of new faces getting added to Hufflepuff this year and Alphonse was smiling widely by the time the sorting was done. 

“You’ll have your hands full tonight,” Greg said. “That’s a lot of first years to settle before you can join us to celebrate in the commons.”

“That’s why he’s Head Boy and you aren’t,” Becca said. “He’ll actually take care of them instead of just foisting them off on someone else to go join the party.”

Alphonse laughed. “They look alright. Besides, you know Ed will sneak in with the best treats after I get done.”

“Even though he’s not a student anymore?” Becca asked.

Al grinned. “That sort of thing never stopped him before.”

“Well, that would explain his house.”

Alphonse was about to defend his brother, because while he might tease Ed about Hufflepuff being better, he didn’t like anyone talking bad about his brother or his house, when Professor McGonagall stood at the podium.

“Yes, yes, congratulations, first years. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am certain you will do your new Houses proud and that you will dedicate your time at Hogwarts to learning and creating friendships that will make your days here the best of your lives. 

I have a few announcements to make before we begin our feast. Those of you who have had the…honor of taking Alchemy with Professor Elric will be glad to note he has returned to us this year, no longer as a student and part-time teacher, but as a full-time professor. To our first years, Ms. Elric is one of the world’s few Wizard-Alchemists. In his home country of Amestris, he is known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. He will continue to teach alchemy to sixth and seventh years, as well as teaching Transfigurations for all students.”

There was clapping around the hall, some hoots and hollers because while Ed was tough, he was a fair teacher and he believed in a practical approach to what he taught. Though a lot of the students just liked to watch him when he got angry because Ed still wasn’t afraid to let loose with his tongue, teacher or no. 

“We have a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor as well. We are honored to have two Wizard-Alchemists teaching at Hogwarts this year.”

The students around them began to talk rapidly and Alphonse was just as puzzled as the others. 

“Who else?” Becca asked. “You’d know better than anyone, Al.”

He shrugged. “I only know one other and there’s no way he’d be here.”

The door at the far end of the hall opened with a loud clap and with the snap of a finger, the fireplaces roared his arrival.

“No way,” Alphonse said as he stood.

The man walking down the center of the aisle was dressed, not in wizard’s robes, but in full Amestrian military uniform. Alphonse could see the General’s stars gleaming in the firelight. Mustang saw Alphonse and smiled as he stopped across from him.

“Nice to see you, Alphonse. Congratulations on being named Head Boy this year.”

“Thank you, General Mustang. I didn’t know you were here this year as well.”

“Bastard! What are you doing here?”

The students all began to chatter at the outburst, but not so loud they couldn’t hear. Al looked up to see his brother stalking away from the table and he looked back at the General to see his smirk.

“Brother didn’t know either, did he?”

“I’ll see you in class, Al,” he said as he took a step forward. “Hello Fullmetal,” the General said, completely unfazed by Ed’s anger or the whispers growing around them. “Am I in time for the feast?”

Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat from the pedestal and stopped his brother’s response, whatever it might have been. 

“Just in time for your entrance, Professor Mustang,” she said. He moved around Ed and continued his walk to the Head Table. Ed just stayed in the middle of the aisle, glaring.

“Professor Mustang, also known as General Mustang, or the Flame Alchemist in Amestris, will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, as well as taking the position of Head of the Slytherin House.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ed said as he looked over at Al. “Did you know?”

“Of course not,” Al said, even as he began clapping with the rest of the school. 

“And with those announcements complete, the feast may begin.” With a wave of McGonagall’s hand, the tables were filled with food. 

Alphonse cheered again as he began to pile his plate full. He would wonder about his brother but he knew Ed would be on the way to the Head Table to get his own food.

“Alphonse, you know both of them?” Greg asked. 

He nodded as he poured some pumpkin juice into his goblet. “Brother was a State Alchemist in Amestris and he worked under Colonel Mustang. I mean, Genera- uh Professor Mustang. We knew him rather well. He was the one that suggested Ed and I come here to study and he helped us pass the tests we needed to get caught up. I still write to him. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me he was coming to teach here.”

“The way your brother greeted him, is there going to be trouble?” Becca asked.

Alphonse smiled because he had the feeling that Ed would be far too busy with Professor Mustang to follow him around all year long.

“Actually, I think it’s going to be a year to remember.”

***


	4. Imagine Meeting You Here

Ed stared at Mustang as he walked towards the Head Table. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to ignore him completely and just enjoy the feast in peace, but a part of him wanted to throttle the man. 

Ed hadn’t seen him in four years. In fact, he hadn’t seen him since they’d left Amestris to come to Hogwarts. Once Ed had Alphonse’s body back, Mustang had talked them into going to Hogwarts to learn about magic. Ed hadn’t wanted to, but it was obvious that Alphonse was intrigued by the idea and Mustang said it would be safer there for them and that had convinced Ed. When Mustang had a nurse come and give Al a potion that helped him recover his body’s strength and coordination in days, rather than months, he’d been sold. 

Since Mustang was one of the world’s few Wizard-Alchemists, they’d stayed with him for the summer studying under his tutelage. Ed had only been 14 and he’d spent a confusing summer weaving between hating the man and waking from wet dreams about him. It might not have been so bad if Al hadn’t teased him mercilessly. Thankfully, Mustang had never known or Ed was sure he would have made the summer a living hell. Even more than he already had. 

Ed decided to just let it lie for now. He made it to the table and sat down at the end seat and began to fill his plate. Next to him, Mustang was deep in conversation with Professor Sprout; something about being head of house Hufflepuff and giving him any advice he might need. 

Ed wanted to roll his eyes at the way the man was already flirting up the staff but he bit into a thick roll instead, enjoying the best that house elves could provide.

“Well, Fullmetal, imagine meeting you here,” Mustang said as he finished his conversation.

Ed turned to glare at him, then the pieces fit together. “It was you, wasn’t it? Did you get me assigned here?” he hissed quietly. As much as he wanted to yell, he knew he had to keep his voice down. Ed was going to teach just as the Headmistress had said, but his real job was something else. 

The Transfiguration professor who was supposed to be teaching this year had been murdered on his way to a meeting with the Headmistress. She had been attacked as well, on the very same evening. They were afraid that something the professor knew or had been researching was the cause of the attack. Ed was there to help keep the students safe, to keep an eye for any suspicious characters, and to go through the Transfiguration professor’s rooms and see if he could figure out what exactly he’d been doing that he’d been attacked for.

Mustang smiled as he took a sip from his goblet. “You fit the qualifications for the investigation. The Headmistress agreed.”

“I was looking forward to getting to see England.”

“Forgive me for detaining your goals, Fullmetal. It seemed prudent and I figured if there was a concern about the safety of the students, you would rather be here. Especially when that includes your brother.”

“Leave Al out of this. You’d have pulled me in either way.”

“Yes, I would have.”

“Bastard.”

Mustang smiled instead of rising to the bait. “It’s good to see you too, Fullmetal.”

Ed really wanted to be angry, but the smile Mustang gave him was less smirk and more real and he let it go. “Yeah, I guess it is, Mustang. So, head of Slytherin?”

“A development I didn’t see, I’m afraid. But Professor Downey was supposed to take over Slytherin as Interim Head and since he isn’t here, McGonagall asked me.”

“She didn’t trust me with them?” Mustang looked surprised and Ed smiled. “I forgot. I told Al not to tell you about my house.”

“You’re a Slytherin?”

“Does that surprise you?”

Mustang looked at him for a few minutes before he finally nodded. “I can see it. You would have done well in any of the houses I think, but Slytherin would have challenged you more than the others.”

“The hat said something like that too. Don’t have to wonder why you turned out Slytherin.”

“Maes used to laugh at me for it. He didn’t understand the house rivalries when I told him. He was rather excited to get the newspaper though. He loved the moving pictures. I even got season tickets to the Montrose Magpies. He loved quidditch. He’d have been thrilled to come and watch Al play, something I intend to enjoy this year.”

Ed smiled. “He’s really good. We’ll see how his team comes together this year, but there isn’t another goalie out there as good as Al.”

“Did you play while you were here? Al never gave much detail about your time, other than to tell me when you were getting into trouble with your students.”

Ed laughed. “No. I enjoyed flying and I liked the game enough but I didn’t want to spend that much time in practice. I got harassed about it because they needed a good seeker but a few fights and they settled down.”

“I would think the automail would cause trouble flying.”

“Nah. It took a little while to figure out how to compensate but once I did, it was easy.”

“I should have known you’d work it out. I have official duties to attend to once the feast is over, but would you come by my rooms later this evening? It might be beneficial to hear about the students in my House that you know.”

“Trying to get the heads up on the troublemakers?”

“They can’t be as bad as dealing with you, but since I have other duties as well, it might give me an advantage.”

Ed looked at him and recognized the truth of the situation. Mustang was there to head the investigation in what had happened to Professor Downey and it was just the two of them. He and Ed would need a way to talk without arousing suspicions. Suggesting House politics was a good cover. That Mustang would have to do the investigation while teaching and dealing with unruly students would be hard and he could use all the advantages he could get to keep the Slytherin House under control easily. 

His grand entrance in uniform might help, though Ed knew Mustang would have to be in robes when classes started. He’d been told in no circumstances was he allowed to wander around the school in his regular clothes. 

“What’s with the uniform tonight?” he asked. 

“Late meeting with the Minister of Magic. I barely had time to fly in.”

“What did Shacklebolt want?”

“He wanted an update on what we were doing to protect the students.”

Ed nodded as he began to fill his plate again. “Did you tell him we were going to feed them to wild hippogriffs running in the Dark Forest?”

Mustang laughed as he turned to his own plate. “I was going to mention the Basilisks living underneath the school but the Minister doesn’t have a sense of humor.”

Ed took a large chunk of roast and shoved it in his mouth. God, he loved House Elf cooking. He needed to remember to go out to the gardens and pick some herbs for them. They’d use it in the food but he’d learned that being nice to them got him unexpected treats in his rooms. They were weird about what they would accept as gifts though. If it wasn’t something useful to their jobs they saw it as a waste. 

Ed had always gotten along well with the House Elfs. 

“I’ll stop by later. I need to take some things to Al once he gets the first years settled.”

Mustang nodded, then turned back to Professor Sprout and began to converse with her again.

***


	5. Working Together

Roy sat in his rooms with a scroll in hand as he reviewed his first day’s lesson plans. He let out a deep breath and grabbed the brandy from his side table. 

His rooms at Hogwarts were far better than the dormitories had been, but it wasn’t home. Instead of the comfortable townhouse he had back in Central, he was relegated to rooms in a drafty castle. There was a small foyer that led into a sitting room. Beyond that were his kitchen and dining area. The hallway opened with a door to the left which ran into his study and the right to his bedroom.

Tonight had been eye-opening. At least his reputation as an Alchemist and a General were giving him an advantage over the Slytherins. The Xerxian continent might be off limits to most, but its history was well shared among the influential and well to do. His reputation among those was well-known and they’d spread it among the rest of the House. When he’d walked into the common room tonight to introduce himself, they’d gone silent and still. 

A few moments, a few rules, and a purposeful display of his flame alchemy, and he was fairly certain he wouldn’t have too many problems with any of the Slytherin.

The students anyway. 

McGonagall had felt it appropriate to let him know that as the Head of Slytherin, he was also supposed to mentor the newest teacher on campus since he had been Slytherin as well. He tried to explain to her that with their history anyone trying to mentor Fullmetal would have more luck than he did, but she ignored him. 

It wasn’t so different from his school days after all.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and Roy set the scroll down, along with the glass, and went to answer it. 

“About time, Bastard,” Ed said as he pushed his way into the room.

“Do come in, Fullmetal,” he said as he followed Ed into his rooms. Ed looked around for a second before he faced Roy. “This way,” Roy motioned them back towards the study. He looked forlornly at his glass of brandy but left it behind as he watched Ed stalk through his halls.

“Apparently they decorate the teacher’s rooms based on their house colors,” Ed said as Roy joined him in the study. 

There was a large desk in the room, surrounded by bookcases on either side. In the center of the room were a comfortable couch, a table for working, and a chair opposite. It was cozy enough for quiet conversation but there was efficiency in the design that allowed for long stretches of paper grading. He wasn’t looking forward to that aspect.

Ed took a seat on the couch and Roy sat in the chair across from him. He snapped his fingers to set the flame in the fireplace and Ed frowned.

“So what the hell did you get me into here, Mustang?”

“I’m sorry, Ed. Even if you never wrote, Al told me how much you were looking forward to getting to know Europe. If I could have found a way to bring muggles into the castle, I would have just brought the team and left you to your own life.”

Ed was looking at the fire and not at him, which was probably the only acknowledgment he was likely to get. As much as Roy had wanted to check in with Fullmetal, he’d promised him that once he and Alphonse had gone to Hogwarts he’d leave them alone unless he had no choice. Thankfully, Alphonse had started to write to him and Roy didn’t have to worry about his team figuring out how to smuggle themselves into Hogwarts to keep an eye on the Elrics.

Roy was still convinced that Alphonse did it just to watch the owls.

“How is the team taking your sudden disappearance?”

Roy smiled. “I imagine they’re far more productive without me as a role model. Hawkeye will keep them tight in my absence.”

“And what does the military think of you running off to protect Hogwarts?”

“The Minster of Magic went to the Führer directly to ask for help. Considering the war against Voldemort is only five years past, any hint of conspiracy has the Minster jumpy. Grumann ordered me to come himself, so I am actually doing him a favor. Coming to Hogwarts and solving this crime will do wonders for my career. And for my reputation in Amestris and Europe.”

“I knew there had to be an angle for you somewhere.”

“I still have some way to go before I reach my goals in Amestris. This is another, albeit it well placed, stepping stone.”

“So what are we looking for?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have much else to tell you than the Headmistress did herself. She and Professor Downey were supposed to meet. He had some research to show her but he refused to tell her anything about it.”

“Why not just show her once he was at Hogwarts?” Ed asked.

“She said he was adamant that it wasn’t the sort of thing they’d want in the halls of Hogwarts.”

“Dark magic?”

“Or maybe something that could be used that way?” Roy suggested. “Or it could just be that he feared waiting that long. We don’t know right now. McGonagall and Downey were both attacked on the way to the meeting.”

“That seems sloppy, doesn’t it?”

“Unless whoever attacked knew they wouldn’t have the ability to take on two wizards at the same time. But I agree that the attack seems poorly planned. We’re here to make sure the students remain safe, that the Headmistress isn’t in further danger, and to see if we can find out who is behind the attacks and what they were really after.”

“So what aren’t they telling you?”

“Good question,” Roy said. “One I keep asking myself. I think someone at the Ministry knows what Downey was working on and he’s afraid it will fall into the wrong hands.”

“And you don’t have any idea what it is?”

“None. Except that Downey went to McGonagall. He wasn’t speaking to her as the Headmistress of the school. He was seeing her as a witch, and one of the most renowned at transfiguration in the wizarding world.”

“Not a lot to go on.”

“No, it really isn’t.” Roy got up and found the file on his desk and dropped it onto the table in front of Ed. As Ed began to leaf through it, Roy went to the other room and grabbed his glass of brandy. He stopped and topped it off, then thought for a second before he poured two fingers in the second glass. 

He set the glass beside Ed and watched as the younger man stared at it a minute. “What’s this?”

“Brandy. If you want it. It seemed rude to drink without asking you to join me,” Roy said as he sipped his own and took his seat across from Ed.

Ed closed the folder he’d been looking through. “This doesn’t have shit.”

“I know, but it’s all I’ve been able to gather. Arthur Weasley is working to get me the details of the crime scenes and McGonagall is getting me the background check they did on Downey.”

“So until then, we just snoop around here?”

“Yes. All of Downey’s worldly possessions had already been moved to his quarters here. McGonagall is going to give you a portkey that will allow you to go back and forth from your room to Downey’s directly. To anyone looking, you will simply be a last-minute replacement. A favor from Arthur Weasley to the Headmistress until she can find a permanent replacement.”

“I guess there are worse places to be stuck,” Ed said as he took the glass and leaned back, sipping at the brandy.

Roy did the same and he took a minute to look at Ed. He seemed relaxed here at Hogwarts. That was a good indication of how his time at school had gone. “So, Fullmetal, how do you find the world of magic?” he asked with a smile.

“I have to admit, I thought you were full of shit when you sent us here.”

“You said so quite frequently that summer.”

Ed laughed. “Yeah. Well, Hogwarts was an eye-opener that’s for certain. The Hidden Continent, the secret between muggles and the wizarding world. It was a bit of a culture shock. Not to mention the day that Weasley took us into London.”

Roy laughed. “Diagon Alley was enough of a shock if I recall.”

Ed smiled. “To be honest, I don’t think anything was as much of a shock as the first time you pulled out your wand. Watching you do magic sort of made everything else seem bland.”

“Why thank you, Fullmetal.”

“Shut up, Bastard. Until then I didn’t believe magic existed.”

“Considering your background in alchemy, that’s not hard to believe.” Ed seemed content enough to be sitting in his study, sipping his drink so Roy continued. “How did you find your time in Hogwarts?”

“I think it might have been nice to be here during better days,” Ed answered honestly. “I spent almost as much time using alchemy to reconstruct the castle as I did in class the first few weeks.”

“At least the students would see your value as an Alchemist.”

Ed shrugged. “That first year was hard around here. A lot of people had lost friends in the war. It got better though. Hogsmead became cheerful again and most of the students recovered quickly enough. I think it helped us because everyone was too busy recovering to notice Al and I were too.”

“Al seemed to get along well here. How did you find the school environment?”

“Different, I guess. Al and I stopped going to school a long time ago and I had already had automail surgery by the time most wizarding kids even start school. It was … Al kept saying it was an adjustment but it was a pain in the ass. But the classes were cool.”

“And teaching?”

“Not something I ever thought I’d do. It was better than watching some idiot try to teach alchemy though.”

Roy realized his glass was empty and he walked back to the other room and brought the bottle with him. He offered another drink to Ed and was surprised when he took it.

“What about you? How has Amestris been these last few years?” Ed asked.

“Busy. There’s been a lot to do in Central. We’ve tracked down most of Bradley’s sympathizers but it’s hard to know if we’ve got them all. Grumman is popular with both the people and the military though, so he’s been very good for the country.”

“And you’re okay with taking a back seat to Grumman’s Führer?”

Roy smiled. “Grumman will retire eventually and there is no question who will follow him. And by then we should be in a position to really change things. People will be in place to hand our country back into its democratic beginnings and away from military control. We’ve got legislation in place to keep Alchemists from being used as weapons in a time of war. The process of change is slow, but the groundwork is there.” Roy took a sip. “Have you thought of returning? I’m sure at least one of the Rockbells would like to see you.”

Ed shook his head. “Stop digging, old man.”

Roy smiled because he’d asked more than once about the personal lives of Ed and Al in his letters. Alphonse said he was too busy studying to worry about girls but he’d been vague about Ed.

“I only want to know that you and Al have been happy since you left. I don’t think it’s that much to ask.”

“You’re a gossip and a busybody, Mustang,” Ed said, but he was smiling. “I’ve been in touch with Winry and Granny but I haven’t been to see them. The Headmistress has a phone that can call the Hidden Continent. Winry is seeing some guy in Rush Valley. Granny said we should expect a wedding invitation soon.”

“I knew she was in Rush Valley but I hadn’t heard about her gentleman friend.” Ed laughed at his words and it was the last thing he’d expected. “Something funny, Fullmetal?”

“I realized a long time ago that there was nothing there, so stop looking for trouble. I’m happy for her. I was worried for a little while because Alphonse had a crush on her but he grew out of that not long after we got here. He’s had a few too many girlfriends If you ask me.”

Roy had heard about a few of them from Alphonse’s letters. “He does seem rather popular.”

“You aren’t going to stop until it comes up, are you?”

“No, I’m really not.”

“Let’s just say I realized that I had other interests and visiting Hogsmeade a few times made me realize the things I wanted weren’t as bad as I thought they were.”

“That’s incredibly vague, Ed.”

The younger man smiled over the rim of his cup. “Maybe, but equivalent exchange, Mustang. I don’t hear you talking about your love life.”

“That would be the lack therefore, these last few years. Work has kept me far too busy for leisure activities.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Oh, I certainly keep up appearances with Madam’s girls, but it’s mostly work.” He leaned forward and reached for the file that sat between him and Ed. “This is looking to keep me busy enough to keep it that way, too. Though as hard as it is to travel to the Hidden Continent, any relationship in Europe would be hard to keep long term.”

“Do you really think this will take that long to figure out?” Ed asked.

“I hope not. Beyond hating to have an investigation open like this, I’m worried about the Headmistress. So long as Downey’s murderer goes free, she’s still in danger.”

Ed seemed to get serious again. “This isn’t going to be easy, with classes and investigating in secret.”

“I know, but you are the one person I have always believed could do the impossible.”

Ed glared at him for a moment and Roy smiled. 

“What did you do with the Bastard I knew?” Ed demanded.

“I’d like to think we could have an adult conversation now, Fullmetal. It’s been four years since we last spoke. Surely, we had something of a friendship the summer you lived with me.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Ed conceded.

Roy was grateful for even that much. When Al got his body back on the Promised Day, so much had been in turmoil. Roy was afraid that boys were marked for retaliation by Bradley sympathizers they didn’t know and he’d convinced them, after a few subtle tests, to go to Hogwarts. To keep them safe, he’d had them move into his home. He’d explained it away as having to educate them in the magic they had already missed. He never knew if Ed believed him or not, but Ed and Al had taken to the magic books with the same gusto they studied alchemy and each night, after Roy had returned from work, had been filled with practical applications of magic. His wand hadn’t seen that much use in years.

“So, working together again,” Ed said. “This should be interesting.”

“In more ways than one. As the Slytherin Head of House, McGonagall told me I was to look after you, as a new teacher here. It will make a good cover for us, either way. No one will question two teachers talking, especially when we both happen to be two of the few Wizard-Alchemists in the world.”

“True. You’re not going to nag on me about hanging with the Hufflepuffs, are you?”

Roy laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of it, so long as the evening meal is at the teacher’s table, as we’ve been instructed.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember.”

“You do have a lesson plan prepared for your classes tomorrow, don’t you?”

“McGonagall left all her plans for me, so I have that.”

“You don’t plan to follow it at all, do you?”

Ed smiled as he stood and finished his drink. “Thanks for the drink, Mustang. See you around the castle.”

Roy watched him go but didn’t let the smile creep onto his face until after he heard the outer door close. 

Edward Elric.

The man was going to be the death of him. Eighteen years old, and his time away from Amestris had done exactly what Roy had hoped it would. The weight that had seemed to drag him down before seemed to have been lifted. He smiled freely and the harsh edge that had bogged down his childhood was gone. Whether that was the magic of Hogwarts or four years of having his brother in the flesh Roy would never know, but he was grateful all the same.

And worried. 

Ed was sharp. Brilliant. Witty and intelligent. He was a fighter, a man who saw the wrongs of the world and had to right them. He was a hard worker and fair. And after four years apart, Roy could clearly see the beauty he’d grown into. 

Ed was golden and the flaws of scars and hint of metal made him all the more attractive. Roy finished his drink and grabbed the file to place in a hidden drawer on his desk. He’d need to show Ed how to open the drawer if he had to get something for the investigation and give him access to his room.

He sighed and looked at his lesson plan for the morning. Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Seventh Years was his first class. He smiled because as much as Edward worried him, he was very much looking forward to teaching magic to Alphonse again.

***


End file.
